


游园惊梦

by buladeqin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buladeqin/pseuds/buladeqin
Summary: 【战沁】 风尘女子x富公子
Kudos: 4





	游园惊梦

缘来缘去缘如水,花开花落终有时。爱情最美丽的时候，都存在于回忆之中。

一个吻，流转万千人，解救众生孤苦寂寞，便可称作现世活菩萨。偷来的心自动连成一排，妥妥帖帖地浮在爱情的河面，随流动飘远聚焦成一个渺小的黑点。但这颗黑点化作了痣，好巧不巧地扎根在了心尖上，用布抹不去，用刀剜不掉，试尽招式还留残存。

那就让它苟且偷生吧。  
刻意忘却，只会让自己记得更深。

李沁软骨头地翘腿斜身倚在桌角，围成一圈的男人目光正接受着她的调配。这儿没有三尺高台，也备不齐唱戏的一身行头，自然也不必拘泥于长短韵律，顿挫疾徐。她心满意足地捻起兰花指，指尖戳痒在场每一位的神经，坐着就轻巧地把曲儿给唱了。

原来姹紫嫣红开遍，  
似这般都付与断壁颓垣，  
良辰美景奈何天，  
赏心乐事谁家院。  
朝飞暮卷，云霞翠轩……

一团绣着鸳鸯的丝帛手绢被悠悠然地抛到了天空，那些男人就蜂拥而上红了眼睛地抢夺。管他三教九流，皇族贵戚，都逃不出“情、色”二字。靡靡之音勾起的欲望，那是人之本能，克制得住即为君子，克制不住也不必作践自己是个小人。像被证明了价值一般得意，李沁小斟了一杯柑普，唇齿未动，先给鼻子享福。缕缕果香迷乱心智，口中的唱段无意识地走了慢些：  
“雨丝风片……烟波画船……”

眼看着那嘴唇就要挨上杯子，忽地门框上靠了一位翩翩公子，脆生地合上水墨扇，惊世骇俗地补齐尾句。

“雨丝风片，烟波画船，  
锦屏人忒看的这韶光贱。”

李沁被这人吸引了过去。那公子身长八尺有余，面如桃瓣，目若秋波。锈红色马褂精工裁剪，拇指上套着一枚鹅蛋大小的翡翠玉。

“唱的妙！！”公子神采飞扬，径直取了杯茶，以茶代酒聊表心意。身后那群男人三五个的也寻着声音转头，手绢就落入了一个毛脸大耳的男人手中。那男人贪婪地把鼻子凑进手绢中吸嗅，浑身的毛孔都舒服地颤抖战栗。

“在下肖战，敢问姑娘芳名？”公子双手作揖，恭敬地推到李沁眼皮子底下，未等本尊亲自作答，那些躁动的男人就先叫嚷起来。  
“凤仙呀！你不知道？第一回见吧？哈哈哈……”

公子不恼反笑“各位说的没错，这位凤仙姑娘，在下真是头一遭见。”

他们扯着李沁头上的簪花，脏手滑过她的耳垂，满脸淫笑地馋着她的身子。

“这儿可不是羡仙堂，想找乐子别来拿我开心！手脚都放干净些！！”李沁的神情如风云莫测变幻，方才还媚眼如丝而今就抡眉竖目。她吊着嗓子，声音尖脆，仿佛刚儿的曲子还没让她尽兴。  
“你一吃腿儿饭的，哪来功夫学的吹拉弹唱？”豺狼虎豹之中发出一记不解，倒是正提起了李沁的伤心事。

李沁这折《牡丹亭•游园惊梦》虽无板鼓相奏，却是唱的哀婉凄凄，缠绵缱绻。没个五六七年的苦练做底，哪来的这般好功夫？究其源头，还是在李府未沦落之时，闺房小姐的闲情雅致。红墙绿瓦，楼阁台榭，这些金贵的词句曾用在形容李府的诗文中。李沁之父李员外不知突发什么奇想，让人找了个酸秀才为家宅题诗一首，以笔临摹复刻，写的是洋洋洒洒意犹未尽。诗本传抄数份，牌匾挂的隔条街也看得清。殊不知这万事万物都讲一个平衡，乐极便生悲，转眼之间纸醉金迷都化作镜花水月，官府抄了李员外的家，玛瑙玉器尽数充入国库，家眷女仆能逃的则逃，当然在她们保命之时也不忘了裹些残山剩水。连“通敌叛国”这般罪名也有人想得出，可谓墙倒众人推，破鼓万人捶。  
还是奶妈带着李沁逃出了官兵的天罗地网，但她一届妇孺风烛残年，想要抚养这个落魄的大小姐也是有心无力，不得已才进了羡仙堂这风月宝地。

这年头谁还不是为了讨口饭吃呢？但凡有一独木舟渡得了苦海漫漫，也不至于出卖皮肉笑换那二两赏银。

“怎么着，你管得着吗？姑娘我乐意唱，不在羡仙堂，想怎么唱，就怎么唱。”

每个月初是羡仙堂对这些窑姐“特赦”的日子，她们是喜欢出去置办些首饰，还是想去茶楼里小酌一杯，统统都随她们自己的意愿。李沁也就只得闲这一天，换上良家妇女的保守衣裳在街上游荡。但狐狸就是狐狸，未见其人先闻骚臭扑鼻。骨子里的媚态叫她们扮不了淑女，走到哪儿还是被成片的好色之徒围着。

“凤仙姑娘才华横溢，气度不凡，不知可否愿与在下以曲论友，雅俗共赏？”肖战谦和有礼，声如润玉。

李沁哪里被抬举过如此位子，神情已是不能自持，飘忽地瞧瞧周身的人，朱唇微启应允道“好啊。”  
语气一如既往地春色撩人。

肖战大生欢喜。

但凡未得到，总是最登对。李沁深谙此道，忙将朦胧发芽地情感扼杀于摇篮“出来也有小半天儿了，该回去伺候我那喝人血的老妈妈了。先走了，各位爷慢慢玩儿。”  
她的腿有些酸麻，起身之时缓了阵子，腰臀如水蛇扭晃，路过看得迷醉的肖战。她所带过的风裹着袅袅麝香，后知后觉地钻进肖战肺里。

好一人间尤物。

干这一行当的，就不该有安稳，没有飞蛾扑火的信任，就也不会产生痴心错付的悲剧。随便地因为别人的一句话，一个眼神就把自己的心交出去，那真是天底下最大的笑话。

道理是这么讲，但生活处处有例外。自打上次突发奇想的在茶楼引吭高歌了一曲，获得那人的赞美，便成天地盼着能再与他相见。思念成疾了，饭也不吃水也喝不下。编着各种由头推辞接客，一来二去就惹恼了老妈妈。

“呦，当婊子还立什么牌坊，能被那些爷瞧上是你的福分，要真是一个恩客都没有，只怕你明儿个冻死在街头尸体臭了都没人管！！”老鸨素来刻薄，她当李沁是装贞洁，也学那些大户小姐们的做派，假清高呢。

李沁不好声言语，拿鼻孔闷哼出气儿“妈妈还不知道吧，朝堂之上有个二品官，那是我的表舅亲。”

“我呸！！二品官？表舅亲？你府上抄家的时候怎么没见半个鬼影，人家跟你这丧家犬相交也不怕毁了清誉！”老鸨粗粝的嗓音像在砂板上碾磨过，三言两语就将李沁微薄的自尊摔了个稀烂。“别蹬鼻子上脸，说不好听的你就是心比天高命比纸薄，还真拿自己当什么贵人了！明就赶紧去赚钱，堂里可不养闲人！！”

龙游浅水遭虾戏,落毛的凤凰不如鸡。命数里的顺途过去了，剩下的全是坎坷，谁都能来踩上一脚。他们把你踹进坑底之余，还不忘撒上一抔黄土，教你永世不得翻身。

翌日李沁正坐在一大腹便便的商贾腿根，软手擎着酒壶直直地给对方灌进嘴里。门外人声鼎沸，热闹如集市，在千百种声音中，李沁准确辨认出老妈妈的赔笑声“这位爷是新来的吧，喜欢什么样的姑娘，奴家给您介绍？”另一人应道“凤仙姑娘在吗？”李沁百分之百确定，那清冽优雅的男声，非肖公子莫属。她登时就慌了，酒壶险些坠到地上，忙从商贾怀中脱身，背着门口的方向整理了下发钗。抖着手系紧束带，未等再多妆扮，窗户纸上就映出两人的影子。

“真不巧啊，这位公子，凤仙姑娘正受恩宠呢，要不换一个别的？”  
一只手从袖管掏出一锭白银，对话继续道“哎呦！公子见外了，奴家这就给您去叫，管保侍候得您舒舒贴贴！”

一刹那门被推开。李沁回转过来，与肖战四目相对。

“凤仙！！”  
像是久别重逢。

老鸨在商贾的耳边言语了些什么，那人便不情愿地挪开了地方。没有银子办不到的事。  
老鸨退出去，顺带关紧了门。

朝思暮想的人就在眼前了，李沁反而不知如何开场。“我去给您换壶酒去，这酒上个客人喝过了，脏了。”  
“无碍，坐下来，我想同你说说话。”肖战挽着李沁的手坐在凳上，又将它在唇角摩擦。

李沁做出了一个与身份不符的羞笑。

“近来过得可好？”  
一句稀松平常的问候。李沁刚要一股脑儿的诉苦她的烦恼，却突然话到嘴边说不出来了。

“好，很好。”吐出的不过是几个简单的字语。

肖战浅浅一笑。“那日一别，我竟连梦中都是姑娘。”说罢，讪讪地耸肩自嘲。“不知姑娘心意，所以贸然来访，还请姑娘不要怪罪。”

听听，这叫说的什么话？  
羡仙堂本就是人头攒动，络绎不绝的生意场，他倒正经地恭维起来，牌子都点了，还要人家“莫怪罪”。

“姑娘不像烟花女子。她们在风尘中摸爬滚打，食不果腹忙于生计，绝不会有姑娘这样的清冷气质。说实话，姑娘的容貌，真如九天嫦娥下凡，天资绝色美艳绝伦。”肖战不吝啬赞美之词，铺天盖地地对眼前女子奉承。

“凤仙，我对你一见钟情。给我当夫人，别在这儿做牛做马了。”

李沁一惊，唰地抽出了手踱步至窗边。

“我给你赎身。”肖战又加重了砝码。

赎身？……这个念头早断了。  
下海的人，这辈子也别想逃上岸。就活该眼睁睁地看自己被漩涡吸下去，鼻子里、脑袋里都浸满水，慢慢慢慢地窒息。

“我们这等的下贱货，倘若死了，那也不过是被人一脚踩扁的蚂蚱，太阳出来的时候就会被扫把归到臭鱼烂虾堆里，无人问津。公子又何必在我身上浪费钱财？”李沁解开一粒衣襟扣，藕臂环绕肖战的脖颈“公子若是喜欢听奴家唱曲，什么时候来奴家都给您唱。”

肖战自知突兀冒进了，面露尴尬，扶住了李沁的手臂。“不谈这个了，再给我唱一首游园惊梦吧。”

“得嘞！”李沁像是要登台一般激动，摆正身段，步步生莲。金口一开，好似真成了那惆怅哀怨的杜丽娘。

只不过这个杜丽娘把红尘参得更透，比曲中人更悲戚。  
眼看他起朱楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼看他楼塌了。  
好花不常开，好景不常在。  
总有一天，这万紫千红春光旖旎皆会化作断壁残桓，凄凄惨惨冷清清。

甭管曾经多辉煌，终究是要落幕的，倒成了“言者有意，听者无心”。

李沁反反复复地唱着，唱到大汗淋漓，面红耳赤。  
“且歇歇吧。”她的脚腕一软，跌进了肖战的怀中。贴着他的胸膛，李沁竟生出不该有的念头。若有此良人相伴，则一生足矣。

青楼女子连衣裳都是为客人服务的。纤纤细绳系束的肚兜，专用于增添闺房情趣。李沁的长发只用一根簪子盘起，她脖子上的细绳被扯开了结，光着背伏在榻上。客房内的烛火微弱，袅袅黄光如薄纱，肖战的指头顺着脊柱骨头的凸起一路摸索，指头滑进了圆翘的屁股缝里。那儿就像个无休止潮湿的水洞，淅沥沥地往外淌着黏汁。肖战也解了衣襟，俯身罩在李沁娇小的身躯，以牙齿轻啃白豆腐似的肌肤。猛地把勾魂的狐狸翻过来，厮磨她的唇，她却放荡地更欢，主动把肖战的手搭到自己胸上勾引他揉捏。捏了几下就受不了的呻吟，叫的人真是酥酥痒痒，恨不得立刻就地正法这个妖精。李沁灵巧地三两下就扒掉肖战的里裤，小手包住那根紫红色的肉茎，猫爪挠似的撸动抚慰，肿着梨花带雨的杏眼引诱着肖战。看那人被撩拨的气息不稳了，再冉冉地沉下头，给它深深含进去。被这张嘴裹住的肉棍子，哪有不激动的道理，它颤巍巍地从马眼流着水儿，骚腥味直冲李沁的鼻子。

“吸紧点。”  
飘飘欲仙的人命令。  
“公子……是在怀疑奴家的本事吗？”

埋头苦干的人好不容易得了空，轻轻撬开个缝隙来讲话。  
舌头的功夫已练的炉火纯青，在肉棒子上打圈吸吮，舔的整根都亮晶晶湿漉漉。  
李沁突然不动作了，用小脸蹭着威武雄壮的家伙，痴痴地望向肖战。  
“怎么停下了？我刚舒服。”肖战问。  
“别那么急嘛，奴家下边还有一张嘴呢，公子现在就泄了身，岂不是就尝不到滋味？”  
“哦？那我倒要瞧瞧，下边的嘴，是何风景！”  
李沁大分开腿胯过肖战，对准淫靡的洞穴一送到底，紧热的穴肉立刻就纠缠上来，狠命地挤压肉茎。她像骑马一样在他的胯上驰骋，却越搔越痒，化不开浓稠的欲望。肉茎像块烧红的铁棍进进出出，把穴里撑的满满当当，交合处源源不断地分泌，已分不清上头是淫水还是唾液。李沁把握着节奏，夹着屁股给他按摩，自己也爽地摇头乱叫，胸前的两大团随着剧烈的上下运动震荡出雪白的波浪。

“躺下，自己把腿掰开。”欲火焚身的肖战再也不能自持，此时此刻还矜持那就不是男人了。他把李沁按在床上，用肉茎狠狠磨了几下红肿的阴蒂，猛地捅了进去。李沁听话地抱住双腿挨肏，男人的力气比女人大，刚进入就把她插得死去活来，可她又无处可逃，就只“呜呜啊啊”地媚叫着，惹得肖战干的更粗鲁。

李沁雪白的大腿中央，塞着一根直挺挺的棍子，四外圈还包着肥厚的阴唇。她的屁股都微微抬离了床面，一晃一晃的，唯恐肖战把那玩意掏出去。肖战直视着李沁的目光，那目光里诉说着饥渴。李沁被他盯地不好意思了，羞怯地躲到一边去，却被肖战捏着下巴转回来，逼迫着接吻。  
嘴作为性器官之一充分发挥了它的功能，一边亲一边挨干，李沁的快感如巨浪袭来，盆骨都簌簌地发抖。失去意识地胳膊拢住肖战的脖子，把他跟她贴的更近。

“宝贝，你先舒服了！还有我呢。”肖战看她脸色绯红，神色迷离，一副要登上高潮的样子。  
“嗯……嗯？都怪肖公子……本应该奴家伺候您的……”李沁弥补性地扭扭腰，上下地用穴套弄肉棒。肖战受不住这一招，放肆地蹂躏起蜜穴，每次都准准凿在李沁敏感点上，李沁像只失去水的鱼在挣扎，被肏的花枝乱颤。

“别扭了。”肖战的速度加快，撞得啪啪大响，他也要射了。他要一滴不漏地射满，把她的肚子搞大，然后她只能跟了他一个，再不能对那些猫猫狗狗微笑。  
李沁抽搐地厉害，她生了一副敏感的好身子，她抱着肖战的腰肢，跟他一起去了快乐的顶峰。  
肖战也如愿以偿地内射了。

“凤仙，嫁给我。给我生好多好多的孩子。”平复喘息后，肖战说出第一句话。

李沁咯咯咯地笑起来。“下流。”

肖战前脚刚走，李沁就回房从柜子最底层取出一方正铁盒，打开了，里边全是这些年她攒下的细软。她把这些东西的价值罗列罗列，合计出了个大概，仍照老妈妈定的赎身价差了些。她的目光落到了右手戴的玉镯子上。镯子冰凉润滑晶莹剔透，一看就是块值钱物。从李府带出的东西，自然价值不菲，她略作犹豫片刻，狠心摘下它投进了那些银票首饰中。

肖战隔上三两天便会来找李沁一次。华灯初上时来，金鸡打鸣时归。肖战也有意无意地给李沁说起他家的情况。

他有一母，仗着出身好了些，就蛮横霸道，常年骑在父亲头上，大事小情都由她说了算。她掌管家里的账本，因此整个肖宅没人敢忤逆她，肖战也是趁她放松管束时才有机会溜出来与李沁幽会。

“再等等，时机到了，我就娶你过门。”

登徒子又轻易地许下诺言。寂寞的女人也天真地信了他的谎。

“你手上的镯子怎么没了？”李沁偎在肖战身侧，纤纤玉指撩过他的下巴。肖战觉得李沁手上空落落的，原来是少了个物什。  
“不小心打碎了。”李沁随便扯了个理由。  
“如此大意。”肖战话中责怪，语气却温柔。“你识字么？”他问。  
“小的时候从私塾先生那里学过些，但太久不写，多有遗忘。”  
“那我教你写字。”

肖战再来时自备了笔墨，宣纸摊开来铺平于桌面，李沁轻悄悄地走到他身边。这么风雅的东西，摆在那里，跟羡仙堂的烟火气格格不入。李沁拾起笔，却又拿捏不准如何执掌，肖战见状，从背后环着美人握着玉手，亲自示范。

“这样……”

极其耐心。  
李沁竟和那些良家妇女一样羞了脸，怀中揣了个兔子似的惴惴不安。

“你叫什么名字？”肖战问。  
“李沁。”李沁第一次讲出自己的真名。凤仙窈窕姿，阶前为谁容。凤仙不过是老鸨取的花名，图个吉利罢了。

“沁。好。”肖战若有所思，牵着她的手在纸上挥洒“瞧仔细了，这样写。”  
一横一竖都极尽缠绵，字里行间都是浓情蜜意。  
“记下了吗？”肖战的脸同李沁紧紧挨到一块。“再写一遍吧。”  
于是李沁再一次的迷醉，没有哪个男人过问过她的名字，他们只知凤仙，不知李沁，更不消说有没有在她的心上走一遭。  
肖战又在旁边的空白写上他的名字。“肖，战。日后看到我的名字，不要当做不认识哦。”李沁捂嘴偷笑“怎么会，你只写一遍，我便记住了。”  
“是吗。”肖战松开手，向上摩挲，李沁肚兜外就套了一件大袍，松松垮垮，半露香肩。肖战埋在颈窝嗅她的脂粉气，那味道就同她的人一般甜腻。猛掀开长袍，拍拍那肥圆的屁股，图谋不轨地把早就硬了的东西塞进去。李沁被撞得半伏在案，手中扔不忘那只毛笔。

“写我的名字。不是说记住了吗？”

李沁颤巍巍地落笔，本就不够熟练，晃动之中更是难以胜任。后边被肖战插着，前边还要写字，真是为难。但李沁还是努力地照做了，坎坎坷坷地写下半个字，突然被肖战坏心眼的一顶，嗷嗷大叫起来。她知道他是故意的，专挑她的敏感点碾磨，他喜欢看她失控的样子。

“嗯……”继续书写。

她的胸要垂到纸上，肖战用胳膊搂住，免得她染上墨汁。肉茎在穴里嚣张，苦了李沁，还在同那两个字较量。

“旁人一定不知道这字儿是怎么写出来的。”肖战调侃。  
“嗯……”李沁半停下，实在太舒服了，她什么也不想做了，只想撅着屁股挨肏。  
“快写！不然会有惩罚！”肖战假装呵斥，他灵光一闪，想看李沁哭泣。于是操的狠了些，啪啪啪地像抽打。  
“我都……我都会了。”李沁断断续续说，尾音还带着呻吟。  
“证明给我看。写到我满意为止，不然今晚本公子就一直干你。”  
“好好好，我写……”

李沁慢吞吞地写了一个又一个，写的满纸都是肖战的名字，她以这样的方式把这个男人深深地烙印在了心里。身后人终于饶了她，结束之后，满满地抱住了她。  
“我只是想让你印象更深些，一辈子都忘不了。不是存心欺负你的。”

言毕，恋人般轻啄了一口李沁的脸蛋。倒在床上，又用指尖描李沁的口鼻，仔仔细细，认认真真，不掺情欲。  
“没开玩笑，我真的想要赎你。我不在乎你的地位，你的名誉，我只想和你长相厮守。”

李沁恍惚了，她听见爱情的钟声，咚咚敲锤。她不知怎的，有许多要倾诉的欲望，急急地开讲，从她呱呱坠地，到卖进青楼，从不染是非，到沦落红尘。

她也算人吗？她认为自己顶多配得上半个“人”。多少恩客流连床榻，从她身体索取快乐，她掏空了自己，一具躯壳行尸走肉。或许是风月事做的太多，耗掉了缘分，使她不配得到爱情。

她有太多的感想，对人情的薄凉看的太透。肖战耐心地聆听着，不去打断，看她一面讲着，一面哭着，不过片刻她又笑了，如此反复，悲喜交加。受了太多的苦难，好不容易碰到一个港湾，船就熄火，静默地靠岸。  
他同情她的不幸，如此柔弱的女子就需要他这样的男人来保护。初见时惊为天人的唱调还在肖战脑里盘旋，一见钟情。他要带李沁走，撇掉世俗的桎梏，去一个世外桃源成双成对。一个人，一辈子，总会为爱勇敢一次。肖战遇着了那个值得奋不顾身的女子。

“我阿娘就快走了，把她抬进棺材之后，我再来娶你！”肖战自认为计划周密。  
“你，说的是真的？”李沁仍不敢信。  
“对天发誓。如有违背，天打雷劈。”肖战举着手忙着证明。  
“呸呸呸！！说这不吉利的话，哪用得着发这么毒的誓？我明白你的心意就好，干嘛用这个做赌？”李沁心软。  
“因为我一定会娶你。我从来没有对一个人如此心动过。”肖战句句真挚。  
“我要明媒正娶，做你的正房。”  
“一言为定。八抬大轿，明媒正娶。风风光光离开羡仙堂。”

她开始盼着那一天到来，就算是谎言，她也甘愿信了。毕竟，愿意骗她的男人，肖战也是第一个。索性都是要被骗的，有的男人骗一时，有的男人骗一世。李沁不知道她有没有那个福气赢得后者，但单单前者也足够她幸福得眩晕。

“凤仙，门外有位姓肖的老爷来给你赎身啦！”一个小倌急匆匆地进来报喜。  
“诶，来了！”李沁兴冲冲掀了帘子奔出去，却瞧见前厅伫着一位鬓发花白的糟老头子。

“凤仙，跟我回家吧？请——”老头子眯着鼠眼手肘一扬，两撮胡子随着笑容舒展，成了一个“一”字。

问了才知道，这人是肖公子的亲爹。原来闹了半天，来赎自己的并非肖公子。

在青楼里碰过的奇人异事还少么，按理说再荒唐的桥段李沁都该习以为常。可轮到自己头上，却再也不能谈笑风生。  
“我不去！再过一阵我的银子就攒够了，到时本姑娘自赎！！”

“哼，老娘还不稀罕呢！知道这位爷给了多少钱吗，人家拔根汗毛比你腰都粗！小浪蹄子，找个没人地儿偷着乐去吧！”老鸨腮帮子凹下去猛吸了口老刀烟，吐出的雾喷在李沁眼上。

前头是腰缠万贯的肖老爷，后头是吃人肉不吐骨头的老鸨，李沁在这当中骑虎难下，别无他选。哪个都不能得罪，哪个也得罪不起。

“哈哈哈！”李沁蓦地狂笑起来。

她的心上人呢？不是说好要赎她给个名分吗？海誓山盟，地久天长，全都见鬼去了！这就是轻信男人的后果，现世报来得太快！

李沁越笑越大声，笑的都流出了泪。

她被请到了八抬大轿上，到底遂了心愿。肖战完不成的事，没成想被他爹给做完了。

羡仙堂门口挂的大红灯笼像这座宅子红通通的大眼睛，她终于从魔窟中逃出来了。但一个人的劫数早就由天上的仙官儿写好了，定下了，再怎么折腾，也不过是从这个火坑，跳到另一个火坑。一切皆是命，半点不由人。  
回望那个收容了自己近十年的地方，她脸上的泪还未干，就得意畅快地笑起来。

得成比目何辞死，愿作鸳鸯不羡仙。李沁想起羡仙堂的典故。  
非要糟践一句“呸！羡的哪门子仙，个儿个儿脏的洗都洗不净，身底下的洞比窑子都大！”

老鸨火了“你以为你从了良别人就忘了你以前是干什么了的？我告诉你，离了羡仙堂，你也一样是个贱种！！下九流，这辈子也别想往上爬！”  
“哈哈！不劳您费心，还是想想怎么去给人家舔屁股吧！！”

李沁把所有用过的东西都留在了羡仙堂，净身出户。她的人生要开启新的篇章。她看着过路拉黄包车的卖臭鱼的都觉着新鲜，相同的风景此时竟添了不同的韵味。  
她不知道有什么在等着她，但有一点可以确定，她获得了这世间最珍贵的东西——自由。

肖宅很阔气，三进院的格局。内院就有园子，树木成林，曲径通幽。厢房和正房美轮美奂，富丽堂皇。屋内摆着钟表、瓷器、古画……挤得快塞不下。但打破了这和谐的是门框上扬着的祭幡。阴冷鬼魅，随风飘荡，白森森地罩着大院儿。

“内人刚作古，见谅，见谅。”肖老爷解释。

真晦气。  
正室丧期都没过，就急着娶妾进门？这个肖老爷，想必也不是什么好东西。  
杀千刀的老色鬼。

一只脚迈过了门槛却迟迟不肯落下，吓着李沁的不是别的，是地上铺盖的妆花缎。本为上等的御用绸缎，傍在身上都觉得光彩照人，没想到此时竟屈尊成了一块毯子。贫苦百姓衣不蔽体，富室大家却暴殄天物。  
“凤仙，进。”肖老爷招手。

下人如燕一字排开，毕恭毕敬的等着这位新来的二奶奶用膳。一名婢女跪着把盆端过头顶让李沁洗手，一名婢女持棉布候着给她擦手。全都低眉垂眼，大气不敢出。  
桌上的杯盘摆放，势头犹如满汉全席。蒸鹿尾、风猪片子、兔脯奶房签、鸭舌羹、鸡笋粥、鹅肫掌羹、糟蒸鲥鱼……天上飞的地上跑的海里游的，样样不落。  
“肖老爷，今儿可是有什么贵客要来？”李沁打趣。  
“贵客？……远在天边，近在——眼前。”

肖老爷的厚茧子手不动声色地搭在了李沁的腿上。

“成。那我就不客气了。”  
那肉片亮晶晶，入口滑溜溜，纹路抵着舌苔香气在绽放，李沁都舍不得把它吞下去，她有多久没体验过这味道了！  
直到肉片含的都快化了，牙齿才将其撕碎。满足地再夹上一块，好似要把这些年的亏欠全都补回来。

“去把少爷叫出来。”肖老爷使唤婢女。

屏风后头登场个人，意气风发。微微颔首示意，嘴上尊称了声“二娘”。  
李沁的视线像被桌上的山珍海味给钉住了，费了好大的力气才拔出来。舔了一圈唇周的油污，将茶水一饮而尽，不慌不忙地回应道“诶。”

一个音节，都说得像唱戏般跌宕起伏。肖老爷更生怜惜，凤仙怎么就样样都正中他的下怀呢？  
“好哇，快坐下吃饭。”肖老爷催促。

在一张桌上吃过饭了，那就是一家人了。  
鱼汤在碗里还未动，李沁已有了饱腹之意。她的指甲狠扣着肉，一点一点地自下而上地打量肖战。他像个跟她毫不相干的人，似乎连面也是今天第一次见的样子。

有些看官呐，真是戏听得多了，自己都会演了，而且还演得不着痕迹，天衣无缝。  
比那原本专业的都要好。

“我听老爷说了，你单字一个战。好名字。”  
二奶奶也该有个二奶奶的样子不是？大大方方，莫扭捏，最少也得配合他把这戏演完了。

“本想金戈铁马驰骋沙场，奈何……”肖战乜了眼肖老爷“肖家还需要我。家业不能扔。”他大言不惭。

“是了，你理应帮衬着些老爷。冲锋陷阵的事，还轮不到你，瞧你这身子骨，也不太结实，万一有个三长两短，那就叫老爷担心了。”李沁手肘撑着桌子问道“今年多大？”  
“二十八了。”

“呦，都这年纪了。还没个媳妇儿？这事儿二娘给你记下了，遇到合适的，二娘亲自给你说媒。”

肖战含混地点头，却说不出个谢字。  
他知道李沁在气头上，要不是老爷在，她非一哭二闹不可。  
肖老爷听不出弦外之音，像座笑面佛似的还以为二人乍见便其乐融融。

某日钻了肖老爷出去公干的空子，李沁拂起肖战房内的帘子，倚在墙根说笑。那姿势和她在羡仙堂如出一辙，渗到骨子里的东西，一时半刻改不了。  
“我的好儿。”

兜着沉甸甸的胸脯晃到肖战身边，也不管外头能不能看见，两张嘴就凑到一块儿差点挨上。推拉几个回合，肖战终是按捺不住地给她推倒在床上，猴急地往脖子拱。  
“老爷子碰你没有？”不忘宣誓主权。  
“你爹可比你正派多了，你难道不知道吗，他那玩意早都不应了。”李沁只望得到那人的头顶，毛躁躁的像只公狮。  
“怪不得我娘总瞧不起他。”他揶揄。

衣服被掀了，鞋子也蹬了，可没深入下一步，肖战就叫李沁狠狠在手腕上咬了一口。  
“嘶！做什么？”肖战莫名其妙。  
李沁慢条斯理坐正了，满是怨气地盯他“不是说要给我赎身吗？弄成这样，算怎么回事？”

那人哑巴了。嘴张着却扯不出个理由。是呀，说好的，他娘一死，就把李沁娶进门，而且还得八抬大轿，明媒正娶。誓言有天地为证，日月可鉴。但不知为何半路杀出个他爹来，硬把好事给搅黄了呢？

“负心汉。”李沁真怒了，不计后果地啃咬肖战，战火烧到他的脖子上、腿上、腰上，淤青累累，两三天之内是没法见人了。  
肖战由着她发泄，他理亏，正义之锤不在他手中。他受的是皮肉之苦，看得见，摸得着，可被负的人却只能把痛装在自个儿心里，以眼泪的方式解毒。

等李沁哭够了、力气都使完了，肖战又轻轻地抚摸她的脸颊。

这就是这个男人最可恨之处，不能爱她，但也不能放了她。  
妻不如妾，妾不如妓，妓不如偷，偷不如偷不着。实属本性。  
现在肖战就站在这条欲望链的最顶端，主宰了他们二人间的关系，称王称霸。

“对不起。”食言的人诚恳道歉。  
说对不起，不过一两秒工夫。对不起，不能让皱了的纸变平，也不能让断了的弦复原，但对一个无依无靠的女人来说，却是十分受用的。

“我会想办法跟老爷说，把你讨过来。相信我。”肖战的谎言泡沫才被戳破，风流债还未偿还，就又编织了一个更大更虚幻的梦。  
李沁的眼中燃烧着熊熊烈火，她想捆他一巴掌。她不服气，凭什么他的痛抵不过她的千分之一，爱得越多的人越伤情？  
可惜感情是最不讲道理的，被这乱网情丝绊住了，栽进去了，都是心甘情愿。你可以把心掏出来捧给人家，但不必非得强求他也和你付出同样的热烈。

肖老爷子已年逾半百，性的需求不能与年轻男子同日而论。他把凤仙娶回家来，做的最多的事其实是听她唱曲儿。所以那扇窗户纸里就总是传来咿咿呀呀的声音——

偶然间心似缱，梅树边。  
这般花花草草由人恋，生生死死随人愿，便酸酸楚楚无人怨。  
待打并香魂一片，阴雨梅天，守的个梅根相见。

《牡丹亭》、《梁祝》、《西厢记》的折子都唱了不下百十遍。  
肖老爷还给她置办了最华贵的戏服胭脂，灯笼手绢，刀枪棍棒，要做就做个全套。镜中人脸色煞白，是李沁故意厚施粉黛。带上这张面具，她便是戏中人，她的情感与戏相连了，就不会再纠结自己的苦闷。面颊上盛开一片胭脂红，边缘处吊了一双柳叶眉，面花、压鬓、后三条做一额妆，再束腰贴胯着马面裙，外套红缎五彩线绣蟒，水袖飞甩。

肖战只在窗外驻足，没勇气迈进门槛去。他在梦里想象着李沁的样子，就穿着初见时的衣裳，却愁眉紧锁，步步紧逼，质问“为何负她”。人果然不能做亏心事，不然梦魇缠身。

覆水难收，他种下了因果，便要等着报应。  
他俩五次三番地幽会苟合，纠缠不清。她问肖战是不是又要食言，肖战每每只能推辞。甚至拿三从四德压制李沁“妇人该守妇道，既然许给了我爹，就莫要吃着锅里望着盆里。”  
“那咱们呢？就不怕下地狱？”李沁反问。

肖战堂皇严肃“你念旧情，我不怪你。但要早点想明白，这并非长久之计。”

薄情无义，道貌岸然。竟比不上一个妓女。

李沁到底是疯了。肖战断了他的活路。她找人弄了些鸦片，托着烟斗渺渺吸食一口，萎在榻上，看着烟雾绕白了眼前的景象。褥子叫眼泪给浸了，湿溻溻的，她没分寸地抽着，不怕上瘾。上瘾了多好？在这焦苦的鸦片香中迷失，忘了世界，忘了纷扰。吸得累了，就枕着胳膊睡了，梦和现实，哪有清晰的界限？  
她把往事一件件拎出来，晒在太阳底下，省着它们发霉。每一桩都历历在目，每寸情感都被辜负了个彻彻底底。不管台上淋漓酣畅圆满残缺，从始至终，唯一入了戏的观众，就只有自己。

她一骨碌从床上爬起来，拿剪子对着镜子，剪去了冗长的头发，清爽利落地去做了个时下最流行的太太卷发。她做出改变了。衣服也不再喜欢粗俗艳丽，而是欲拒还迎的旗袍。高高开着叉，走动时便浮现美腿，针脚密实的布料包着圆臀，脚上蹬一双鳄鱼皮高跟鞋。她出去聚会，那些上流社会的男人都被她吸引，追着她的后面要她的一个回眸。甚至连昆曲也唱倦了，在歌舞厅学了一首《夜来香》。

我爱这夜色茫茫  
也爱那夜莺歌唱  
更爱那花一般的梦  
拥抱着夜来香  
吻着夜来香

她那天醉的大了，高歌这首曲儿，直冲进肖战屋里。自己躺下，脱了高跟鞋，用裹着丝袜的脚挠肖战的心肝。  
“夜来香我为你歌唱，夜来香我为你思量……”她张着臂乱舞，在床上像名歌星一样表演，她唱的媲美李香兰，声声婉转，眼仁儿朝上翻着，露出鱼白，仿佛高潮一般魅惑。肖战捉着她不老实的脚踝，问道“喝酒了？老爷子没看着点你。”  
他的手滑进旗袍里，往下扯她的丝袜，其实他早想这样做了。  
李沁蓦地坐起来，搂着他的脖子，呼了一口充满酒精味的气来，肖战没有动，只是闭上了眼。  
“陪我跳舞吧！”李沁光着脚就站在了地上。

她去舞厅里跳的是交际舞，一男一女，环着腰，扶着肩膀，大庭广众，亲亲密密。

她在笑，灿烂如花。  
“夜来香，夜来香……”李沁打着节奏和肖战在地毯上转圈，肖战以为他再也见不到这样明媚的李沁，今天是怎么了？  
“我跳的好不好！”她转了太多，失去了方向感，一下栽进肖战怀里。她用食指摩擦他的嘴唇，火辣辣地望着。“告诉你个好消息！”她神神秘秘地贴在他耳朵上说。

肖战觉得李沁耍了酒疯，扶着她去躺下。李沁胸脯剧烈的起伏着，叫肖战移不开眼睛。  
他痴痴地看着，喉头发紧。  
“在那儿傻等做什么？来啊。”李沁抓着他的手帮自己解扣子。肖战的手触到她的旗袍，却想躲闪。  
伦理道德告诉他一切该喊停了，这不是正常的关系。二人这么不避讳的你来我往，万一被他爹撞见了，怎么解释清？况且老爷子马上也活不了太久，为了一个女人和他闹翻，他再不把家业交给自己，是不值当的事。

“等下！”他觉醒了，要终止这场闹剧。  
谁知李沁媚得跟只狐狸，红舌尖像蛇信子一样舔着嘴角，勾引得肖战下头发涨。  
“老爷今天不会回来了，我今儿就在你这睡下了。”李沁仰着脖子，分着腿蹭肖战的腰。肖战不由自主地摸上光滑的大腿，带着罪恶感行床笫之事。他拒绝不了主动送上门的美人。  
“没穿内裤？”肖战惊呼。  
“来见你，穿那么多劳什子做什么。”李沁转过去半跪着，将屁股送到他面前，股缝之间已是水光泛滥，就等着肖战捅进去止痒。没有润滑，肖战就直直插了进去，也没有任何的安全措施，他在李沁身上驰骋，干得淫水都滴在了床上。

“你还没问我是什么好消息呢。”  
李沁粗喘着，硬挤出句话。  
“什么？”肖战大汗淋漓，小兄弟被肉壁吸得发麻，坚持不住地差点要射精。  
“老爷死了。”李沁说罢呻吟尖叫。  
“别开玩笑。一点也不好玩。”  
“我没开玩笑，老爷今天下午死的，吐了口血倒在桥边，一命呜呼了。”

肖战抽出肉茎，抓着李沁的肩把她转过来，捏着下巴强迫她直视自己。“怎么回事？？？”他预感到了，这件事必然和她有关。

李沁还醉着呢，欢快地笑了。“这不是正合了你的心意吗？有什么好惊讶的。”  
“你杀了他？？”肖战压低嗓子，鼻尖就要碰到了对方的。  
李沁不回答。  
“说，快说！！！”肖战发了狠，像要捏碎李沁一样。  
李沁得意洋洋“我每天都在他吃的饭里下了毒，反正他一把老骨头，也该去见阎王了。”  
“你！……”她的话像串断线的珠子，骤然砸碎在地上，然后又弹跳起碍了眼睛。

肖战一记巴掌响亮地拍在了李沁脸上。  
她的头被打偏了，半片脸都殷红。倔强地转过来，一副无所谓烂透了的样子。

“装什么，你不是在等着老爷死吗，你想继承他的家产。我这婊子会坏了你的名声，僵了你们父子俩的关系。还真他娘的把我当傻子啦？”李沁的调子陡然拔高，震得肖战无地自容，像被公开处刑。“这回，你还有什么好说的吗？何时娶我？你可是立了誓的。天打雷劈。”

多么可悲。已经决定颓废沉沦，仍不罢休地要纠结一个没有结果的问题。

“你咒我！！？？”肖战掐着李沁的脖子“让我娶你，做梦去吧！你配吗？到时候别人查起来不要连累我，都是你这个疯婆子自己的决定！”  
他红眼了，李沁觉得渐渐窒息了。但她没有挣扎，不喊救命，就这样死在他的手上，也好。和他们的爱情一起死去，多浪漫啊。

不过肖战没给她这个殉情的机会。  
死，哪能那么容易就死？

如果凡事都能用结束生命来解决，那每天不知有多少人要奔赴黄泉路。地府就恐怕人满为患，成了另一处天堂。

李沁终于懂得了，原来始乱终弃不是错，贪财好色不是错，唯有付出真心，一个人都走了，另一个还等在原地的人大错特错。  
缘起于欣赏轰轰烈烈，缘灭于变心无疾无终。  
此情无解。

肖战接管了老爷手中的事务。他家宅院又扬起了白皤。下人们跪着抹眼泪，对着牌位尽最后的孝心。没人关心李沁在做什么，大家已经很多天没有见到她了。  
有人说老爷走了，她也不正常了。  
还有人说夜半屋子里老是响起唱戏声，孤影青灯。  
失去倚靠的小妾，人微言轻。

不久后肖战就正式地成为了当家一把手，也是时候娶一个夫人来压宅。他看中了一家门当户对的女子，择良辰吉日要把她娶进门。肖宅遍地艳红，灯笼帘子布匹全都是喜庆的颜色，丫鬟敲李沁的门“二奶奶，换身衣服吧，少爷要娶亲了。”

终究一场梦，但李沁不愿醒来。她能做的只有唱歌。在大婚当日，所有人都去参与了这场热闹，独独她一人，穿着肖老爷留给她的戏服，站在后院的空地歌唱。寒冬腊月，白雪皑皑。她的衣物单薄，冻得喉头哽咽。

那也要唱，一定要唱。

就唱《游园惊梦》。回忆是最私人的物品，谁也无法从你脑中盗走。就像初见的那天，吊着嗓子唱。

原来姹紫嫣红开遍，  
似这般都付与断壁颓垣，  
良辰美景奈何天，  
赏心乐事谁家院。

她舞着一把剑，其实杜丽娘不该拿剑的。寒光凛凛，雪水都化在了剑刃。她故意唱的慢了些，又朝着灯火通明的前院眺望。

朝飞暮卷，云霞翠轩  
雨丝风片，烟波画船，  
锦屏人忒看的这韶光贱。

曲终人散，完美落幕。最后一句结尾了，李沁抄起那把剑，毫不犹豫地笔直刺进心脏。这是把真家伙，不是随便掂量的戏具。她倒下了，倒在茫茫雪白，落了一身尘埃。血从她的胸前漫到地上，淌成一条血河。

那边推杯换盏，觥筹交错。肖战喝的满足了，接着就要去揭新娘子的盖头了。他顿了一下，在长廊分叉处换了方向，朝着李沁的屋子走去。  
可他去的太晚了。李沁已香消玉殒，魂被黑白无常给勾走了。

“李沁！！！！！！！！”

此情可待成追忆，只是当时已惘然。

全文完。


End file.
